


And I Don't Say No

by nazgularepeopletoo



Series: McHolly [3]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Holly's name is Erika y'all can fight me, M/M, idek what to tag it as, it's so short, this is a tiny filler isn't it, we're finally getting somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: A decision is made, one that will affect everyone's lives, but most of all, Holly's.





	And I Don't Say No

                Three days later, Holly was standing outside of Alan’s hotel room, worrying the brim of his hat. He hadn’t knocked yet and he was already nervous. Just because Alan had _said_ that the crazy idea he had mentioned off hand would work and be fine, didn’t mean that the doctor had actually _meant_ it. Taking one more breath, he knocked three times.

                It took a moment for Alan to reach the door, and in that time, Holly had almost left. Before he could, however, the door swung open, and Alan smiled at him. He blushed. They stood there for a few seconds, just staring at each other, before the doctor took a step back, allowing Holly to enter into the small room.

                Since Alan had only planned on staying in New York for a few days, he had only rented a single room. Though it was cheap, it was still nice. Alan ushered Holly in, insisting he sit on the bed. He stayed standing. Again, they stood in silence, just staring at each other, Alan obviously waiting for Holly to say something and Holly refusing to start the conversation. The doctor sighed, running a hand through his hair.

                “I’m assuming you’ve made up your mind, then? On the proposal?” The word “proposal” was not the one Holly would have used, but he elected to ignore it for the time being. “Based on the brim of your hat,” Here Alan gestured to Holly’s hat, still in his hands. “I would say that you decided…?” Holly swallowed before answering.

                “I have a few cases that I need to wrap up…. But… I suppose after that… I have no reason to say no.” He swallowed again, staring down at the floor and gripping his hat once again. He didn’t see Alan’s smile return, brightening up his face. He didn’t look up, in fact, until Alan’s hands covered his. Alan squeezed his hands, gently prying one away from his hat to hold it properly. Holly looked up, slightly shocked to see genuine happiness and affection in Alan’s eyes. He hadn’t seen that since… well, in a really long time.

                “If I can help you in any way, just let me know, Erika.” Holly blushed again, not used to being referred to by his first name. “I’ll write to Edith, let her know you’ll be coming back with me.” Holly blinked.

                “You’re staying? Until I’m… But I don’t know how long it will take. It could take weeks, I wouldn’t want you to have to-“ Alan interrupted him, squeezing his hand again.

                “It’s quite alright, really. My patients have gone longer without me before, and maybe I can pick something up to liven up the house. I’ve never had a chance to explore New York before.” He said it with such enthusiasm that Holly thought perhaps things might just work out. Perhaps. “I’ll let you get back to your cases now. The sooner you finish them up, the better.” Alan winked, and once again, Holly blushed. He was in over his head but he didn’t know what to do about it, or if he even wanted to do anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise bitch, bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.


End file.
